


Damage Control

by Mouseking13



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Begging, Break Up, Cheating, Crying, Heavy Angst, Mental Breakdown, Other, Tags May Change, Warnings May Change, may continue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 12:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19745767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouseking13/pseuds/Mouseking13
Summary: Eve knows they have got to stop doing this. They can't be together, Both she and Vulgora have partners and are in supposed happy relationships. Eve decides to take the plunge and end her affair with Vulgora...which doesn't exactly work out as planned and Eve ends up going with what her heart is trying to tell her.To be with who truly makes her happy.





	Damage Control

**Author's Note:**

> OH MY GOSH!  
> Okay so this took about two days, lots of thunderstorm background noise and sad songs to write. This was my first time writing in a canon setting and I hope to GOD it turned out Okay.  
> The best part about this is that my friends are building off this idea! If I can convince everyone to join Ao3 we will be creating a collection!!  
> Please enjoy this very angsty one shot that may turn into more chapters/ story bits.

Her heart hurt, her chest felt heavy and her stomach was in knots.

Eve had asked to speak to Vulgora earlier that day, alone preferably and fortunately or-- rather, unfortunately, Eve couldn't decide had Vulgora agreed.

The Coliseum. The perfect place for the two to talk...or so Eve thought it was. The damn memories were hurting her so badly.

So bad. 

Eve thought about the first time Vulgora brought her here, taking her down to that red market. A faint smile came around as she thought about how protective Vulgora had been of her. How...sweet.

"Don't you ever put your fucking hands on her ever again ya hear me?!"

Oh god. It hurt. It hurt deep.

Especially because Eve knew what had to be done. She knew her and Vulgora had to stop. They were both in relationships. Happy relationships.

What had started as friends with benefits had turned into deep, sincere feelings for each other. Feelings Eve didn't want to have for Vulgora. These were feelings she wanted to have for Vlastomil.

Vulgora was supposed to simply be her best friend...not her lover...and what about Volta?

The way Vulgora talked to Eve was so far from how they talked to Volta it made Eve feel terrible. Volta didn't deserve to be cheated on.

Neither did Vlastomil but here Vulgora and Eve were.

Doing it almost every night.

The two had almost everyone convinced they were just really close friends, but, they were so much more.

From the sex to the cuddling to the hand holding it was all so wrong.

Hell, Eve had been the reason Volta couldn't move in with Vulgora.

They didn't want to get caught.

Eve sighed, her hands gripping the crescent moon necklace that she wore tightly, her heart hurt just knowing what tonight would ensue.

How bad she'd miss the cuddling. How safe she felt wrapped up in Vulgoras embrace. How it made her feel to lay her head against Vulgoras chest and feel their hands running through her hair.

How much it would hurt to lose the kisses on her head as she was drifting to sleep and damn, what would Zetico do?

That bat had grown so attached to Vulgora, Eve was secretly convinced that Zetico was theirs now.

Eve sighed, leaning against the wall, trying to figure out how she was going to do this. She didn't want to do it. She really didn't but she had to.

It was the right thing to do.

For Vlastomil and Volta.

Eve looked down at the ground, her stomach hurt so bad...she was on the verge of throwing up but the sound of scuffling feet caught Eves attention.

Her dark eyes adverted up and sure enough, Vulgora had found her.

"There you are, Eve..." They said with a grin and god did it hurt. It hurt so bad to see that smile.

Something that once used to fill Eve with joy now brought her nothing but pain.

Eve forced a smile "Hey Vulgora..."

"What? Wheres my pet name? My hug?" They asked, stopping only a few feet from Eve.

Eve sighed, looking away from Vulgora, not responding. The words were caught in her throat. She wanted to just pounce on Vulgora, maybe knock them to the ground, straddle them and smother them with kisses. She wanted to kiss them till she couldn't anymore.

Right there in the Coliseum. But that wasn't right. That wasn't what Eve was here for.

Vulgora frowned, folding their arms "Eve? Are you okay? Did Something happen with Valdemar? Do I need to kick their ass?"

Eve swallowed hard, burying her face in her hands and blurted it out "We can't keep doing this Vulgora..."

Vulgora was about to speak before what Eve had said sunk in "W-What do you mean?" They asked, fear taking over their voice.

"This! Vulgora, This! We can't keep doing this!" She exclaimed, trying to keep her voice strong and not let it crack and grow quiet.

Vulgora was shocked, why? Why was Eve saying all this? That very afternoon the two had snuck out to the garden and made out--and enjoyed every aching second of it.

For a moment it felt like they could feel their hands in the small of Eves back, holding her tiny frame against their muscular one. How they felt a burning desire to protect her from the world.

From anyone, they had to.

They'd kill the damn countess for Eve if they had to.

"What do- Eve I don't understand..." They replied, shaking their head in disbelief.

Eve shook her head, sniffling "Vulgora...your in a relationship with Volta and I- I'm with Vlastomil...it isn't fair to them...we need to stop before... we hurt someone..." Eve said, her voice growing squeakier, higher and quieter.

Dammit. If she cried, Vulgora knew it would hurt them even more.

"E-Eve...please...we can make this work I- please..." They pleaded, stretching their hands out gently grabbing Eves folded forearms.

Eve shook away their touch "Vulgora. No. We can't I-I...I'm sorry. I am so sorry Vulgora." Eve said, those hot tears beginning to spill out of her eyes.

It hurt. Both of them felt deep pain.

For Eve it was in her heart. She didn't want to do this. She wanted to grab Vulgoras hands and wrap them around her waist, her arms around their neck and kiss them.

Over and over and over again, only stopping to breathe for half a second before pressing her lips back against theirs.

She wanted to walk the streets with Vulgora, hand tightly intertwined with Vulgoras. 

Eve wanted to feel that metal gauntlet in her hand. There was nothing more Eve wanted to do then feel Vulgoras touch.

For Vulgora, it was their stomach and their chest.

Their stomach felt like a never-ending pit. This was a feeling Vulgora had never felt before and they hated it. They hated it almost as much as having to pretend to be okay with Vlastomil touching Eve.

They wanted to grab Eve by the shoulders and shake some sense into her. They didn't care that their relationship was a secret, they just wanted her.

They wanted to grab her and hold her tight.

"Eve...please...just...tell me why?" They asked, looking into Eves sad brown eyes, helpless.

Eve swallowed, drying the stray tears that trailed down her cheeks "Because it isn't fair to Vlastomil and Volta....it's just not fair to them..."

Vulgora frowned, shaking their head "Fuck Vlastomil and Volta. Fuck them both. Eve, I don- I don't care about Volta...I care about you."

Eve sniffled, shaking her head "Vulgora! Please! What don't you understand about we can't?! What is so hard to understand about that?" 

Jesus. That was a god damn punch in the gut. That hurt.

"I-I Eve, please...Please don't do this to me...Please!" Vulgora pleaded, watching Eve stand up, no longer leaning against the Coliseum wall.

Vulgoras chest ached at the sound of Eves sobs. "We can't Vulgora! I-I want you so bad. I want you so fucking bad bu-"

Vulgora cut her off "Then have me! Please, let me have you, Eve, please, end things with Vlastomil and be mine...please!" They pleaded helplessly, looking into Eves tear-filled eyes.

Eve shook her head "What about Volta hmm? A-and court meetings I-I have to go in there and look at Volta and Vlastomil!"

Vulgora scoffed "I have to go into court meetings and watch Vlastomil hold you and kiss you and- do you know what that does to me!?" They asked, their face growing hot, but, this time they knew it wasn't from anger...it was from a new feeling.

Eve flinched at Vulgoras yelling. "I-I know...I see the sadness in your eyes every single time he kisses me..." She admitted, looking down at the ground.

"Eve...Please...I-I'm..." Vulgora stopped, exhaling deeply "I'm begging you Eve, Please don't...I need you."

Eve shook her head "A-and so does Volta...Volta needs you Vulgora...more than I need you." She replied, her voice had slightly returned but it was already growing quiet again.

"Fuck Volta! Fuck her! I don't love her Eve! I am so deeply in love with you it's sickening!" They exclaimed, reaching for Eve, this time she didn't pull away.

She accepted.

Vulgora gripped Eves hands for dear life, like this very may be the last time they ever got to.

"I love you, Eve. I love you." They said, looking deeply into Eve's eyes, seeing the deep, true and very real sadness running through Eve's body.

Eve sniffled, meeting Vulgoras desperate, sad gaze, not speaking for a moment, deciding to rather use her actions.

After all, Actions speak louder than words.

Eve leaned in, her eyes falling shut which caused the tears to spill over and out, running down her cheeks.

Her lips met Vulgoras, her hands squeezing theirs tightly, tighter than she ever had before.

This kiss was so different, while the physical feeling felt the same, the emotions felt different.

For Eve, this was goodbye. This was the very last time she'd ever kiss Vulgora. This was Eves way of saying goodbye.

For Vulgora it felt similar but worse. It felt like they were losing such an important part of them. Like half of their body was being cut off and ripped away from them. Like this was their final moments with that part of themselves.

As Eve pulled away, she sniffled, clearing her throat as she worked up the courage to say the words.

"...Goodbye Vulgora..." Eve said softly, watching Vulgoras face fall.

It was strange though, now was the time for Eve to leave the Coliseum but...she couldn't.

It was like, no matter how hard she wanted to, her feet wouldn't budge.

"Eve...Please I-" Vulgora stopped, their breathing heavy as they tried to think "Please...let me soak in these last few minutes with you...please. Let me get a chance to say goodbye to-to tell you everything I've ever wanted to tell you...please Eve..."

Eve knew she should say no. She should shake her head and walk away and never speak to Vulgora outside of work ever again but her heart said yes...so her mouth said yes.

"Okay..."

Vulgora sniffled, squeezing Eves hands "D-Do you remember the first time I brought you here?" They asked, looking deep into Eves sad, puffy eyes.

Eve nodded slowly "Of course...I could never forget Vulgora...you...you almost got in a bar fight because..." Eve stopped, drying a single stray tear "because they tried to grab my ass..."

Vulgora nodded their head "Yeah...yeah...Eve you know I would do anything for you right?"

Eve sighed softly, looking down "I know you would but Vulgora...we can't do this. You know we can't."

Vulgora shook their head "No...no we can...w-we can Eve, we can! I know we can!"

Eve sniffled "God Vulgora...how long are we going to fight about this? You know deep down we can't... you know deep down that I want this. I want us. I want you to be my partner but you also know we can't. You know Volta needs you and Vlastomil needs me..."

"Eve! Shut up about Vlastomil and Volta! I don't care about what they need!" Vulgora exclaimed, finally reaching their breaking point as their hands let go of Eves only to grab hold of her shoulders.

"I need you. You are the only person I need or or care about or want! Just you, not anyone else!!"

Eve had been crying the whole time, absolutely no doubt about it but now she was trembling with sobs and if Vulgora had a real heart, it would be shattered and in pieces.

"Vulgora I-" Eve couldn't find the words, she was in so much emotional distress it was oozing out of her and onto Vulgora.

Unsure of what else to do, Vulgora took one step closer and wrapped Eve up in the tightest embrace they could offer and Eve took it.

Eves arms wrapped around Vulgora tightly, clinging to them for dear life, tears staining Vulgoras shoulders and that damn beetle brooch dug into Eve's chest, but she didn't care.

She needed this.

Eve sobbed. Harder than she had ever sobbed before. This was the most painful thing Eve had ever experienced.

"Do you remember the first time I kissed you?" They asked, their voice taking on a different tone...one Eve had never heard before.

Eve was too distraught to respond with words so she simply nodded her head as she continued to bawl her eyes out.

"Do you know that I thought about that night for weeks? Do you know that was the first time I realized I was in love with you Eve?" They asked, taking the smallest of steps back, only so that they could look at Eve.

This wasn't Vulgora trying to manipulate Eve into staying. This was Vulgora pouring out everything they've ever wanted to tell Eve.

Eves grip on Vulgoras forearms was tight as Vulgora continued.

"A-and god damn Eve your laugh...your fucking laugh is like god damn music...the best kind of music to me." They said, trying to keep it together, although if Vulgora were, to be honest with themselves, it was far too late to keep it together.

"You just don't know..you don't know how much your hugs and and your touch and your presence means to me..." They said, looking into Eves deep brown eyes.

That's when she noticed. The stray tear that ran down Vulgoras cheek. "V-Vulgora I- I'm not going away...a-and we can still be friends...but we-" Eve stopped, unable to continue speaking.

Vulgora shook their head "I don't want to be friends with you Eve! I-I want to walk into court meetings with my arm slung around you, I want to hold your tiny, perfect hands and hold your tiny perfect body against mine!"

"Well sometimes Vulgora, we can't have what we want, we have to set our own needs aside and do what's best for everyone..."

Vulgora opened their mouth to speak but nothing came out, they clenched their jaw tightly, racking their brain in an attempt to find words for Eve.

"Bu-But that's what you're missing Eve...I-If we were together...it would be the best for everyone..."

Eve shook her head no "No, Vulgora It wouldn't...trust me, I- I want it to be what is best but it isn't...it isn't the best for Vlastomil and it isn't best for Volta."

"Eve...please, stop putting everyone above yourself...god damn do you not realize this? You are such a perfect being and- and you deserve to be happy! Do you not understand that all I want is for you to be happy? A-And if I'm correct, you fucking said yourself that I make you happy!"

Eve was about to speak but the loud rumble from the sky interrupted her words.

Eve took a breath but as her tears had earlier, the rain began to pour down onto the two of them, drenching both Eve and Vulgora.

Eve sniffled, holy shit, the god damn sky was crying for the two. Rumbling and screaming for the two to stay together.

The wet droplets soaked Eves dress, skin, and hair.

"I know what I said Vulgora! It's the truth! You do make me happy! You make me so so happy! Happier than I have ever been before!" Eve yelled over the pouring rain, looking directly at Vulgora.

"Then what is keeping you away Eve?! You just admitted that you'd rather be with me!" Vulgora yelled, Reaching out and grabbing hold of Eve's shaking hands.

Both of them knew they should get out of the rain but they couldn't bring themselves to move. They had to figure this out.

Right there in the Coliseum, drenched in the skies tears.

Another loud rumble of thunder drowned out Eves response.

Vulgora knew she was speaking and was struggling to read her lips but they tried "Eve! Dammit!" They cried out, pulling on her shaky hands, trying to wrap her up in another embrace but Eve wouldn't budge.

"Eve, Please!" They pleaded, tugging only slightly harder at Eve's wrists, desperate to hold her once more.

Eve's feet stumbled close, falling into Vulgoras arms and she couldn't get away now. Vulgora had their arms wrapped tightly around her.

"Please, Eve...Please, I'm begging you..." They begged, squeezing her tiny body "Please!"

The embrace was all Eve needed, the words pouring out of her "Because I- Because I don't deserve you Vulgora! We have to end this because I don't deserve you!" She screamed out, clinging tightly to Vulgora.

What had once been anger and sadness turned to genuine shock, another loud and long crack of thunder hit the earth, flooding both of their ears before Eve continued "And every time I'm with you from the sex to the cuddling to sneaking around the garden, to running around the red market together to drinking ourselves sick I-I have to remember how unworthy of you I am. How you deserve the best and all I am is nothing..."

Another crack of thunder sounded as Vulgora spoke up "Shut the hell up Eve! Shut up! Y-You are so perfect I-If anyone is unworthy of anyone it's me! I don- I don't even understand how you fell in love with me! I'm loud and violent and I- you are so sweet and understanding and that's what I love about you Eve! Please...Please don't leave me!" Vulgora pleaded "I love you."

It began to rain harder. Harder than it had in a long time.

Eves small frame would be shivering if it wasn't for Vulgoras embrace.

"Please...Eve...."

Eve's eyes were burning, her nose was stuffed up and her wet raven hair stuck to her forearms and neck. The winged eyeliner she had once been wearing was now smeared down her face along with the mascara.

"Vulgora..." Eve said softly, her knees feeling weak as more of her weight fell onto Vulgora, who simply held their ground.

"I'm here Eve...I'm here..."

Eve clung to Vulgora as if her life depended on it. "I-I can't keep lying...I-" Eve stopped, struggling to regain strength in her legs.

She used what strength she had in her arms to push herself off Vulgoras body, her weight pressing into their shoulders.

Their eyes met for only a split second before Eve pressed her forehead firmly against Vulgoras.

"I love you. I love you so much Vulgora. I love you more than you could ever know. I love you with my whole being and-" Eve's teeth were chattering. She was cold, wet, scared and upset.

"And?" Vulgora asked, their tears mixed in with the rain droplets.

"And..." Eve hesitated for only a moment before she leaned in once more, kissing Vulgora passionately, her eyes falling shut as another loud boom of thunder echoed off the Coliseum walls.

This kiss...it felt different. It was different.

It wasn't like the kisses in the rain you'd think about. This one felt different. There were so many emotions tied between the two of them.

Sadness, anger, confusion, fear, joy, shock.

But the most dominant emotion radiating between them was love.

Vulgora and Eve were in love.

They were so deeply in love with each other.

When Eve pulled her lips from Vulgoras, she let out a soft breath, her forehead pressed firmly against Vulgoras.

"Vulgora..." She said softly, her arms rewrapping around their neck.

"Ye-Yes?" They asked nervously, terrified Eve would say goodbye.

Terrified Eve would end it.

"I love you and...we are going to make it work. You and I are going to end our current relationships and be together. You are going to be my partner and I am going to be your girlfriend...got it?" 

Vulgora needed a moment to fully process what Eve had just said. She wasn't leaving?

She was going to stay? She was going to end things with Vlastomil...for them?

"A-Are you serious?" They asked, a small smile creeping upon their face.

Eve nodded her head "Uh huh...I'm serious. You and me. Always." She said softly, about to speak again but was cut off by Vulgora, roughly pressing their lips against hers, squeezing the small of her back even closer to them than it had been before, squeezing the wet raven hair against her back tightly.

This kiss was so good.

One of the best kisses Eve had ever experienced.

The tightness of the embrace, the way Vulgora was lightly nipping at her bottom lip, the way Eves hands hung around their shoulders, it felt perfect.

It was perfect.

After what seemed like forever and a day, Vulgora finally pulled away from Eve, a small tear streaming their cheek.

"You Eve Arevon have just changed my life...for the better." They said softly, melting into Eves touch as she reached up, drying the stray tear.

"I should be saying the same to you Pontifex Vulgora..." Eve replied softly, her gaze softening.

Vulgora stared at Eve for a moment longer before speaking "Now...how about you and I get the hell outta here?" They asked, gently pressing their forehead against Eves once more, just wanting to remind Eve how much they loved her. "Get all that worthless makeup off your pretty face..." They added, getting a gentle smile from Eve and a nod in response.

"I'd like that...a lot actually..." She said, gently taking Vulgoras hand in hers.

"Eve..." They said softly, giving her hand a tight squeeze.

Eve sniffled "Yes Vulgora?"

"I love you, princess..." They replied, quietly.

Eve blushed, shivering a little "I love you too...now can we please for the love of all that is good and dead get outta here? I'm freezing!"

Vulgora couldn't help the soft laugh as they turned, already dragging Eve out of the Coliseum.

"Yeah, baby...we can."

As the two ventured back home, the rain had started to lighten up, even stopping for a few minutes before it began to lightly sprinkle.

Once both had gotten dried off and cleaned up, there was absolutely no doubt they would be cuddling.

With still mostly damp hair, Eve laid down, her head pressing gently against Vulgoras chest.

"Hey Eve...?" They said softly, gently wrapping their arms fully around Eves cold body.

"Yes, Vulgora?" Eve asked with a yawn, nuzzling her head against their chest.

"I love you so much..."

Eve yawned once more, sleep threatening to take her "Love you too..." She mumbled softly as it fully embraced her, maybe harder than Vulgora had.

Vulgora sighed softly. Happy. Vulgora was genuinely happy.

They had the love of their life laying right there...the feeling of her damp raven hair was...perfect.

As the rain came down, drenching Vesuvia, Vulgora laid in bed, Eve curled up against them. They wanted to sleep, really, they did but couldn't.

The relief in knowing they didn't have to hide anymore was amazing. The joy in knowing they could finally call themselves Eves partner was keeping them awake.

Vulgora soaked it all in. Every delicate breath Eve took as she slept, cuddled up against them.

the feeling of her small, soft legs hugging their muscular ones felt so incredible, the feeling of her warming skin in their hand felt good.

Everything felt good and hopefully, everything would stay good.

Forever.


End file.
